New Addition
by GingerWitchWriter
Summary: Ron and Hermione try to prepare a two year old Rose for the imminent arrival of a new sibling...with some amusing results!


I'm back, with another one! Hope you like it :)

Thanks as always for all the lovely reviews and favourite's etc...they do mean a lot and make me smile. If you're registered on the site, I try to reply to all reviews and/or PM's. If you're not, please know that I really appreciate you taking the time to leave me a review as well!

Here you go!

* * *

"And they all lived happily ever after." Hermione finished reading and closed the book, laying it on her chest before looking to the small child laying in the bed beside her.

"Yay!" Rose clapped her little hands, a wide grin lighting up her face. "'gain?" she asked hopefully, looking from her Mum to her Dad from her position in the middle of them. "Pease?" she added before giving a huge yawn.

"I think a little girl is too sleepy," Ron smiled and kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"No daddy!" Rose giggled, shaking her head on the pillow and wiggling under the covers. She then lifted her pyjama top. "Rosie's tummy daddy! Look!" she told him, grinning away.

"Hmm, you'd best put that away...before the tickle monster comes!" He pretended to growl and wiggled his fingers inches above her belly. Rosie squealed in glee and kicked her legs, giggling excitedly, their game familiar to her.

"Ron, you'll get her all wound up before bed time." Hermione complained, setting the book on the bedside table and heaving a sigh.

"I'll settle her, don't worry," he promised, giving his wife a kiss above their child's head, before giving in and tickling Rose's little tummy. She squealed and yelped and wiggled and giggled until Ron stopped and then blew a raspberry on her little cheek, making the child giggle again.

"Look!" Rose started, poking at her own tummy. "Rosie's tummy, Daddy's tummy," she poked his too. "And Mummy's tummy!" she clapped her hands after poking everyone.

"Yes sweetheart," Hermione smiled, brushing the soft ginger curls off her daughter's forehead.

"Mummy has big tummy!" Rose grinned at her innocently and held her arms wide apart to show just how big she thought it was.

"Well, thank you for that sweetie." Hermione sniffed and pulled the blankets over her tummy. Rose just giggled and clapped her hands again. This was a new habit she had developed – where she considered that every statement or sentence she made demanded applause. Applause she was not shy to bestow upon herself. Everyone thought it adorable though and therefore, encouraged it.

"Right, my little bowtruckle, say goodnight to Mummy." Ron instructed, climbing out of bed. Rose pouted.

"It's bed time for little girls now Rose," Hermione told her firmly.

Ron scooped her out of their bed and into his arms. "Say goodnight," he told her again.

"Night night Mummy!" she waved over his shoulder.

"Goodnight my darling," Hermione leant over to kiss her forehead as Ron lowered her back to the bed. "Sweet dreams and we'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"Wuv you!" she repeated and yawned again as Ron carried her towards her own bedroom.

"I'll be back in a bit," he winked before pulling their door to.

Hermione inhaled deeply after they'd gone and flipped back the sheets to run her hands over her own tummy. She wasn't that big, was she? She was quite sure she'd been much bigger at six months gone when she'd been pregnant with Rose. Struggling, she climbed out of bed and went to look at her image in the full length mirror, lifting her top and turning this way and that, studying the baby bump. Maybe she was that big, she realised with a disgruntled groan.

Turning away from the mirror, she picked up a pile of clean laundry that had been dumped, helpfully by Ron, on the chair in their bedroom and began to put it away before changing for bed and going to the bathroom. She was tired, exhausted even. Not only by the fact she was six months pregnant, but there had been a rather hectic morning at work and then running around after a toddler all afternoon. Ron had helped though when he'd got home that evening and, being a dear, he'd offered to make dinner and let her put her feet up.

Being pregnant with Rose had seemed so much easier, there had only been herself and Ron to think of back then, and, thankfully, he was more than capable of looking after himself and pampering his wife when it was needed. Now there was barely any time alone for the couple and a demanding two year old toddler to care for. Plus, no one ever told you that toddlers interrupted sleep just as much, if not more, than infants did!

This second pregnancy had been diligently discussed and carefully planned, deciding that it would be easier having babies closer together, rather than waiting until Rose was older and then having to start all over again. It was just, neither of them had quite expected Hermione to fall pregnant again quite as quickly as she had once they started trying (which, with a toddler around, wasn't as often as you'd think and definitely not as often as Ron hoped for that particular activity!)

Ron returned a few minutes later and stood in the doorway of their en-suite bathroom just watching his wife brush her teeth. "Is she asleep already?" she asked, after rinsing.

"Yep. She was more tired than she was letting on. I think she had a rather busy day what with Grandma and her cousins this morning and then keeping her Mum on her toes this afternoon," he laughed softly, knowing some of the antics she could get up to, especially after she'd been around James and Fred – they were a bad influence on their little cousin!

"I'm sure she did." Hermione answered, moving out of the bathroom so Ron could take his turn. Whilst he was busy, she sat at the dressing table to work on her hair. It always took an aeon to brush through it and plait it for the night – though why she bothered when it became just as knotty again by the morning, she didn't know.

Tuning out the bathroom light when he was done, Ron sat on the bed to pull his pyjamas on and then flopped onto his front, grabbing the copy of Cinderella that Hermione had been reading to Rose earlier and flicked through it. "I've been thinking," he began, rolling to his side, propping himself up on his elbow and speaking to her reflection in the mirror. "Don't you think it's time we told Rose about the baby? I mean, she's going to be a big sister in about three months and she has no idea. Isn't it time we started preparing her?"

Hermione sighed and set down her hairbrush, swivelling on the stool to look at her husband. "You're right. She's starting to notice as well," she rubbed her belly. "Or at least notice that I'm getting bigger. And, I remember the rough time Harry and Ginny had when James was suddenly presented with a baby brother. Remember? He was so jealous he tried to hide baby Albus in the garden shed! And then he threw a tantrum and trashed his bedroom when he was punished for it. I don't want to have to deal with all that," she got up and moved to the bed, laying down next to Ron.

"James was funny though," Ron chuckled, then stopped when he caught the look his wife was giving him. "I just mean, it was pretty amusing how he repeatedly asked Harry and Gin' for six months straight when they were taking it back!"

"Yes, well this one is not going back." She rubbed her own belly, smiling fondly at it. As much as she complained about this second one not being as easy, she was pleased to be pregnant again and looked forward to welcoming a new child to complete their family

"James and Al are the best of friends now though. Well, most of the time," Ron pointed out.

"True, but I'd rather not deal with all that first. So, yes, I agree that we do need to start preparing Rose."

"Right, then... what do we do? I mean, she only just turned two a couple of months back, we can't expect her to understand much about another baby arriving and the impact it will have on her and everything."

Hermione rubbed her eyes and rolled to her back. Ron's face brightened as he reached over to stroke his wife's very obviously pregnant belly. The novelty had not worn off at all with Rose and he still found his wife's changed figure as alluring as he had the first time around.

"I think there's a book I've heard about that could help," she spoke after a few minutes. "A Muggle book, sure Mum mentioned it."

"A book?" Ron repeated, unconvinced. "So, what? We just give it to her, tell her to study it, give her a quick exam and job done?" He laughed at his own joke as Hermione playfully kicked his ankle. "She's only two, love!"

"I meant we'd read it to her, idiot!" she rolled her eyes. "It will be written in words she'll understand with lots of simple pictures. Besides, Rose likes books, she loves having stories read to her."

"I think that has more to do with special Mummy time than her love of books. She just likes to snuggle up with you and listen to your voice. It's the one time of day she has your complete attention."

"I give her loads of attention!" Hermione snapped back offended.

"You do and you're amazing at it," he rolled over and kissed her forehead. "For all your worries, you are a brilliant Mum – fun and firm and loving. I'm just saying her favourite time with you is when the pair of you are snuggled up with a book. I love watching you together then and I see the way she gazes at you as you read. It's an honour for me the times she allows me to join in and listen too."

"She does?" Hermione asked, looking a bit weepy. Damn pregnancy hormones!

Ron nodded. "Not that I should be surprised she likes to listen to you read. I mean, it's very comforting and melodic when you read. I think I'd quite happily listen to the entire tomb of Hogwarts: A History if it was in your voice!" He chuckled and moved quickly out of Hermione's way before she could slap him.

"Haha!" She laughed dryly. "Don't tempt me on that!" she warned him. Ron grimaced at the thought. "Well, I'll get a copy of the book, it can't hurt. I'm going shopping with Mum this weekend anyway to help her choose some new clothes for that cruise she and Dad are going on."

Ron scoffed. "A holiday, on a bloody boat! What a crackpot idea." He shook his head.

"Loads of Muggles do it Ron. It's very popular. They get to travel in luxury and enjoy many countries on the way."

"Hmm," he mused to himself, still rather dubious. "Still, I suppose it's a bit better than strapping bits of wood to your feet and sliding down a snow covered mountain!" he laughed. "Muggles are bloody weird!" he then added under his breath as he began to move to get into bed properly.

"Might I remind you, you're married to a Muggle-born?" she raised one eyebrow and gave him a fierce stare.

"And loving every minute of it, my love," Ron winked, taking her hand and helping her off the bed so he could pull the duvet back.

"Anyway," Hermione said firmly, ignoring what Ron had just said, "I'll try to pick up a copy of the book this weekend and then we can both sit down with her and start explaining." She slid under the covers and began plumping her pillow before a huge yawn escaped as she glanced at the clock on her bedside. "Right, if we settle down now, we might actually get a couple of hours sleep before our little princess wanders in for the night."

"I wonder what it will be tonight?" Ron asked, chucking the extra cushion onto the floor and joining his wife in bed. "Nightmares? Needing a wee? Monsters under her bed?" he mused, sliding over the sheets towards Hermione.

"Well, whatever it is, we need to stop encouraging her in sleeping in here with us. Things will have to change once the baby arrives and I don't want it to be too much of a shock for her."

"Easier said than done, love," Ron kissed Hermione's temple and settled his head on the pillow, cradling her in his arms.

"Night. Love you," Hermione sighed.

"Love you," Ron mumbled, already half asleep.

* * *

"Molly?" Hermione asked slowly, sat at the kitchen table with her mother-in-law the following Sunday.

"Yes dear?" she looked up from peeling the carrots.

Hermione toyed with the apples in her hand, apples she was supposed to be helping to peal and chop for the crumble they'd be having for dessert. "When Charlie was born, how did you prepare Bill for it all?" she wondered, wanting an expert opinion. After all, Molly had done this numerous times, her own Mother had never had the trouble.

"Oh." She sat back in her chair as she thought about it. "I don't think we did anything specific. I mean, we probably talked about the baby around him and that. And I remember making sure that Arthur and I gave him as much attention as we could once the baby arrived. That's important. Are you worried about Rose?" she asked, peeling the carrots quietly and peering at her daughter-in-law from beneath her fringe.

"Not worried as such. But, Ron pointed out we should tell her she's going to be a big sister soon and get her ready."

"And what do you think?"

"I agree with him. I bought a book yesterday when I was out with Mum. It's a book written for children about a new baby in the family, but she wasn't very interested in it."

Molly smiled. "That little girl does love books. Give it time, keep trying it with her – once she realises it relates to her, she'll be interested."

"I know, but we have less than three months now and I don't want to make the same mistakes Harry and Ginny did! James made their life hell for awhile there."

Molly laughed, remembering her Grandson's antics. "He was a little scamp, wasn't he? But, there's no way you'll make the same mistake they did. I mean, they didn't know any better – Harry is an only child and Ginny was the baby, neither of them had to make way for a new arrival."

"I'm an only child." Hermione pointed out.

"Yes love, but you, unlike that pair, have read every parenting and baby book in existence," she chuckled. "You know all about sibling rivalry happening from a young age. You're just much better informed. I should have spoken to them," she sighed. "I did try to tell them. They spoilt James so much, which is understandable for Harry – he wants his kids to have the happy childhood he never got to have. But, you know my daughter, strong willed and thinks she knows best!" she sighed, setting the carrots aside.

"Yes," Hermione agreed, even though she loved Ginny like a best friend and a sister, she had been on the receiving end of her stubborn nature more than once – it seemed to be something of a Weasley trait. "So, what advice do you have for us?"

"I don't think you'll have a problem," she spoke knowingly. "Rose is pretty laid back and very loving – you've seen her with little Lucy," she smiled, referring to the currently youngest Weasley –Percey and Audrey's four month old daughter.

"Yes, I have," she realised. Rose always asked to see their baby and give her a kiss – it was adorable. And Molly was right – Rose was very sweet natured for a two year old. Though perhaps not at 3am when she screamed blue murder or at tea time when it wasn't her favourite food and she threw it in her Dad's face or had a massive tantrum over getting out of the bath. I knew we were lucky though, she was a good child.

"My only real advice is to give her as much attention as you can and show her you love her just the same once the baby is here. I know it won't be easy with a newborn to care for as well, but all she'll need is reassurance that your love for her hasn't changed. I'm sure you'll all be fine." Molly smiled and patted my hand across the table, before getting up to tip the carrots that had finished pealing themselves into a saucepan.

* * *

Hermione flopped into her favourite armchair, utterly exhausted. She'd put in a full day at work, suffering from indigestion all day, then arrived at Molly's to pick up Rosie and found her in the midst of a tantrum – a tantrum that had continued to play out for another full hour after they'd got home. She could honestly do with a nap, but she had a child to feed and bath and put to bed yet, since Ron was working late. And his owl had said he might not be home at all tonight if their tip off played out right. Hoping to grab a few minutes peace before beginning the battle of trying to get her daughter to eat something – a game that only Ron could usually win at, she closed her eyes and rested her head against the cushion.

"Read Mummy!" Rose slapped a book onto her Mum's lap and began to crawl up into the chair with her.

"Rosie, Mummy is very tired." Hermione began, feeling the start of a headache. "I thought you were playing with your toys?" She glanced at the abandoned dolls and stuffed animals strewn across the floor.

"Read!" she demanded, poking the book into her face.

Hermione sighed, not having the energy to argue with her. Sitting up a little and adjusting the small child cuddled in next to her, she picked up the book Rose offered and then, spied the baby book ignored on the coffee table. She had a better idea. "Mummy will read to you sweetheart. But, how about we read this book?" she asked, summoning it with her wand and moving to open the cover.

Rose shook her head. "Uh uh!" She slapped the book from her Mother's hands and pushed her choice back into her face. "This one! Want fishes!" she whined. The Little Mermaid was her favourite story right now – she liked seeing the fishes and hearing about them swimming. Rose loved to swim whenever she got chance – which wasn't very often. But, she had always been a water baby, never wanting to get out of the bath from being tiny – the water seemed to calm her. Ron often joked that maybe she was part mermaid!

"Rose, that wasn't very nice!" Hermione chastised her daughter firmly. "We do not slap people and we need to respect books! Now, we are going to read this one about the little baby." she began, knowing the mention of a baby might get her interest.

"Baby?" she asked quietly, her little finger in her mouth as she peered uncertainly up at her Mum. She sulked when being told off, simply because it was something that didn't happen very often because they rarely needed to. "I see baby!" she tried to open the book.

Hermione smiled, knowing she had managed to entice her. Rose was going through a stage of being fascinated with babies and everything related, something that had started when she'd watched Audrey with Lucy. Rose wanted to mother everything – from wanting cuddles with little Lucy, to tucking Victoire's Pygmy Puff into bed during a visit to Fleur and Bill's and wanting to bring worms in from the garden to give them milk for dinner! Her favourite toys right now were the baby doll and pram Hermione's parents had bought Rose for her birthday. Both Ron and Hermione were hoping this was a good omen for the new addition joining them soon.

"Yes, a baby. Look," she opened the book. "This little girl's mummy is growing a baby in her tummy," she pointed to a picture of a heavily pregnant woman and the little girl standing beside her. "And the little girl is going to be a big sister, just like you are when Mummy's baby comes out of her tummy!"

"Mummy's baby?" Rose's eyes widened, looking from the book to Hermione's round belly.

"Yes darling," Hermione kissed the top of her head. "Mummy has a baby growing in her tummy. He or she will be your little brother or sis…"

"I see it!" Rose began pulling at her clothes. "I see baby!" she demanded, huffing as she dragged at her Mum's top.

"Rosie, you can't see the baby yet. They have to stay inside to grow until they're big enough to come out. There's a special place in Mummy's tummy where a baby can stay nice and warm, like this, look," she turned the page and showed her a rather simple drawing of a baby inside the womb – all curled up and sucking it's thumb.

The little girls eyes widened. "Mummy! Let it out!" she demanded, perhaps thinking the baby was squashed and stuck.

Trying not to laugh, Hermione cuddled her daughter closer. "It can't come out yet sweetheart, it's still too little. It needs to get big and strong to be your little brother or sister."

After knowing from the start what gender they were having last time with Rose, Ron and Hermione had decided to wait this time and altered the prediction spell so as not to give anything away. That way it would be a surprise whether they were presented with a son or another daughter and neither of them minded very much what they got – they would love the baby regardless. Not knowing just made it all a bit more exciting.

"Oh," Rosie sulked and lost interest in the rest of the book. "Read my now!" She grabbed her copy of The Little Mermaid and shoved it at Hermione again.

"Oh Rosie, what are we going to do with you?" she smiled and again kissed her daughter's head, running her hand through her soft ginger curls tied up in cute little bunches. "Mummy will read that to you before bed time, right now we need to make some tea." She lifted her from her lap and stood up with some effort, rubbing her back as she headed into the kitchen, knowing it was going to be a long night without Ron's support!

* * *

Ron wasn't home until the early hours of the morning, shortly before dawn. He'd apparated into the kitchen and discarded his muddy boots and filthy Auror robes down there – knowing Hermione would not thank him for trailing mud all over the house! Then he crept upstairs as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake anyone. He tiptoed past Rose's room and finally breathed a soft sigh of relief when he closed the door behind him in their room. He eyed the bed woefully, exhausted – all he wanted to do was crash down face first and sleep.

The raid had been full of chaos. They'd had a tip off about some illegal dealings in Muggle items that had been cursed with dark magic – giving those that unwittingly touched them, mostly Muggles, a nasty burn or an incurable rash, or worse. There had been reports of one bloke who'd almost been drained of his blood simply through drinking out of a cursed tea cup!

Once they tracked down their hideout, stationed Aurors at every exit and made an ambush, madness ensued. Dark wizards and witches began firing off spells, the good for nothing scoundrels who'd been in cahoots with them ran for cover or tried to escape. Not to mention dealing with the artefacts they had about the place that were hit with a spell and all began going off, whizzing around the room. Ron and his team had needed their wits about them to avoid the wand fighting and the curses from stray objects – there had been a couple too many close calls for his liking. One of his men got hit with a charmed football that hit him in the chest, burning him. Ron himself had come far too close to losing his arm in battle and a jinx just missed his crotch. He honestly wasn't sure which he was more relieved about avoiding!

Still, the raid had been successful – every suspect had been apprehended and carted off to Azkaban. The artefacts carefully gathered up and destroyed. Muggles hadn't a clue that they could sleep a little easier tonight thanks to the efforts of people they wouldn't believe existed in their world anyway.

With a weary sigh, Ron dropped his wand onto his bedside table and sat on the edge to pull of his trousers, shirt and socks – he was so tired he'd just sleep in his boxers tonight. Tossing them onto the floor in a messy heap, he pulled back the duvet and was about to swing his legs up when he noticed another little bundle already in his space.

Rose.

And he'd already disturbed her.

She looked up at him, rubbing her eyes with a frown on her face as she wondered what had woken her. Then, once she realised who it was, a grin grew on her little face and her eyes widened in wonder. "Daddy!" she screamed and she scrambled to her knees, bouncing on the bed – her messed up red curls springing around her head like a halo.

"Ssh!" Ron hissed. "You'll wake Mummy!" he warned, trying to quieten her as he pulled her onto his lap. "What are you doing in here, hmm?" he whispered.

"I seep wiv mummy!" she giggled and clapped her hands.

"So, I see. Come on then, back to your bed now Rosie Posie. Daddy needs to sleep." He picked her up and wearily carried her back to her own bed.

"Mummy got baby!" She told him loudly, her hands around his neck as he reached for their bedroom door.

"Huh?" he asked, sleepily confused as he looked back at his wife lying sedately on her side in their bed.

"She hided it!" Rose shook her head sadly. "Mummy not let me see Daddy," she pouted and lay her head sadly on his shoulder.

"Oh Rose," Ron sighed. "Come on, before you wake your Mum," he muttered, opening the door.

"I see baby daddy?" Rose babbled as he got her into her own room and was settling her in bed.

"Not yet honey. In a few more months." he replied, tucking her in.

"Monfs?" she asked, tilting her head, reminding Ron so much of his wife when she did that.

"In the new year sweetheart. After Father Christmas has been."

"Kismas?" she giggled, clapping her hands again, even though she was too young to remember what that was all about exactly, she had heard her older cousins talking about it the last few days and they'd been getting excited.

"Yes. Now come on Rosie posie, it's very late and your poor daddy is very, very tired." he yawned as though to prove his point.

"You read?" she asked, hopefully.

"Not now. Sleep time!" he pointed to her bed, getting firm with her.

Rose pouted, lowering her head sadly as she sat in her bed, her hands clasped together. Ron heaved a great sigh, if there was thing he hated, it was upsetting or disappointing either of his girls and they both knew how to use their best weapons against him.

"Just a couple of minutes then," he gave in, sitting on the edge of her bed and grabbing the first book his hand came to. "Then it's night time for you...and Daddy is going to sleep for a week."

Rose snuggled down in her bed, giggling, covering her mouth with her hands, thinking her daddy was so funny.

Twenty minutes later, Ron gratefully climbed into his bed, burying his face in his pillow with a long, satisfied sigh.

"She asleep again?" Hermione whispered into the darkness.

"Uh huh," came his muffled reply. "Sometimes I think we're bloody insane deciding to do this all over again!" he grumbled, rolling to his side and shuffling a bit closer to the warm body of his wife.

"What? Did something happen on the raid? Are you okay?" She sounded alarmed and she rolled to face him, her hands patting him down in the darkness of their room.

"M'fine. Everything's fine." He swatted her hands away and kissed her forehead. "I just meant having another kid. We're bloody insane! I love Rosie, but she drives me batty sometimes."

Hermione stroked his cheek and kissed him. "That's because she has you wrapped around her little finger," she chuckled and wrapped her arms around him. "Anyway, too late for second thoughts now, we're in this for the long run Mr Weasley. And, you know you love it really," she smiled, snuggling into him.

"Mmm," he agreed, already half asleep. "I got the morning off after working tonight, so don't wake me, okay?" he asked

"I'll see to Rosie and let you sleep in," she kissed his head again, running her fingers through his hair and lulling him to sleep so that he was snoring seconds later. "You're just as sane as I am," she mused to herself, remembering a phrase a certain rather eccentric friend of there's has once uttered. She was beginning to think Luna was right.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Rose began to show more interest in the baby book. Hermione occasionally caught her looking through the pages, before eyeing her mother curiously, as though trying to work out how a baby could possibly be inside her Mummy's tummy. And more importantly, how to get it out!

Hermione's stomach grew and with only about five weeks to go, she had already taken maternity leave from work. She had learnt her lesson after her last pregnancy and had to accept that she was not invincible. Not to mention the fact she simply needed the rest, and it was nice to be home with Rose during the day – just the two of them spending some quality time together before the new arrival.

The neighbourhoods were slowly being decorated for Christmas and the shops had been full of festive cheer for weeks now. But, whilst most people were busy and getting excited for the season, Ron and Hermione were simply looking forward to finally meeting their new child and completing their little family.

"Mummy?" Rose tugged on Hermione's yoga pants as she stood at the oven, checking on the stew for dinner.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she turned and smiled at her daughter – full of love for the little girl.

"What she do?" she asked, lifting her book and almost smacking her nose on the cardboard pages.

"Oh," Hermione uttered and took the book from her little hands to focus on it. She was surprised to find it was the baby book and gave Rose a big smile before passing the book back to her. "That's the mummy having a rest and putting her feet up. Making a baby makes mummy's tired," she added, rubbing her back. "And there is the daddy is bringing her a cup of tea." She finished explaining the picture and turned around to put the lid back on the pan, jabbing the flames underneath with her wand to turn it down and leave it simmering.

Rose stared at the picture and then eyed her mother seriously, before giving a little gasp, dropped the book and grabbed Hermione's hand, tugging her away from the oven.

"What's wrong Rosie?" Hermione asked.

"Come on!" she urged. "Daddy!" she screamed loudly, still pulling at Hermione, until she gave in and allowed the little girl to lead her into the lounge. "Sit!" she told her Mum, pointing forcefully at the sofa.

Hermione gave her a curious look, shook her head slightly, but sat down on the sofa as asked. Rose then busied herself trying to pick her mum's legs up – huffing and grunting with the effort.

"Daddy!" she called again, knowing her Dad was upstairs, where he'd gone a few minutes ago after he'd got home from work. "Daddy!" she yelled once more, before finally getting her Mum's legs up and dropping them onto the coffee table.

Hermione bit back some laughter, thinking she knew where this was going just as Ron came flying downstairs, dripping wet, shampoo still in his hair and a towel hastily pulled around his waist.

"What? What's wrong?" he looked around sharply, thinking they were in danger or someone was hurt. "Are you okay, love?" he asked upon the sight of Hermione sat on the sofa with her feet up. He hastened to her side and grasped her hand. "Is it the baby?" he asked.

Before Hermione could speak, Rose stomped over to her daddy and, with her hands on her hips, pointed at him angrily. "You need make mummy tea!" she told him firmly and then went back to her mum, now finding a blanket to tuck in around her.

"Huh? What? I don't..." Ron was frowning, looking completely confused at his wife. "I thought you said you didn't mind making tea tonight? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," she patted his hand. "And tea will be ready soon. It's just your daughter has erm..." Hermione was trying not to laugh. "Rosie, why don't you show daddy your book?" she suggested.

Rose nodded and gave up trying to tuck in a blanket around her mum and skipped back to the kitchen to find the dropped book.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron hissed, just before she came back, a look of bewilderment still on his face as soap suds slid down his cheek.

"Look!" She thrust the book at him. "Mummy have rest!" She told him stubbornly. "Daddy make tea!"

"I think, perhaps she's taking the book very seriously," Hermione began to explain.

"Huh?" he asked, whilst taking the book Rose was holding up to him. He glanced at the picture and looked back at the scene before him, then it dawned on him what was going on. Rose wanted Daddy to take care of Mummy, just as they were in the picture. "Oh," he inhaled deeply.

"Rose, Mummy doesn't need a rest right now," Hermione was gently explaining to her. "It was very sweet of you to think of me and you're a kind little girl, but...I need to finish getting our dinner and I think daddy needs to finish his shower?" she smiled. Both girls glanced up at Ron, who still stood there covered in suds with a blank look on his face. Rose looked back at her Mum and began to giggle. "Go finish your shower Ron. Rose and I are fine." She waved him away.

"Yeah, right," he nodded, setting the book down on top of the sofa and hitching his towel up. "I'll erm...I'll make you tea when I'm done, if you want?" he added.

"That would be nice," she smiled as she got up off the sofa and gave Rose a hug. "Now, how about you be my special big girl and you can help Mummy finish getting our tea? You can help me make the dumplings."

"Okay!" Rose beamed and skipped ahead of her into the kitchen.

"Well," Hermione laughed to herself, remembering the look on her husband's bemused face. "I suppose at least she is showing more interest in the book." She shrugged and joined Rose at the table to mix together the dumplings to go into the stew.

* * *

The weekend before Christmas, the family arrived at The Burrow for the usual Sunday dinner gathering. A family tradition Molly insisted on, even though there were far too many people to fit around the table or even in the kitchen these days, yet somehow they made it work.

As they stepped from the fireplace, the youngest Weasley family (since Ginny was now technically a Potter) found Molly sat at the kitchen table, rolling out pastry for one of her delicious fruit pies. Ginny was at the oven, basting an enormous chicken that almost had them salivating with hunger. Whilst Bill and Fleur were beside the sink, washing up together the Muggle way and obviously taking a break from their brood of children.

Molly stopped what she was doing, wiped her floured hands on a towel and held her arms out for her granddaughter the second Ron set her down on her feet. Rose ran straight towards her Grandma with a giggle, knowing that she made the best dinners and had the best treats.

"Ganma, I be big sister!" Rose announced to the kitchen, standing proud as she told her.

"I know sweetheart," Molly kissed her granddaughter's cheek. "And you're going to be the best big sister there is," she smiled as Rose clapped her hands.

Ron and Hermione gave one another a somewhat smug look, thinking themselves clever in successfully explaining to a two year old all about a baby brother or sister joining their family soon. Just as they were thinking a pat on the back was well overdue, Rosie spoke again.

"Yep," she nodded as Molly lifted her onto her lap. "Mummy hide baby in tummy. And fader Kismas bwing it me!" She told everyone excitedly, her voice going up a few octaves as she clapped again, nodding knowingly.

Ginny practically fell into the oven as she snorted, choking on her own giggles. Whilst the cup Fleur had had just dried and was levitating towards the cupboard slipped and crashed into the wall.

"What 'ave you been tellin' 'er?" she asked, ignoring the mess she'd made as Bill repaired the cup.

Ron groaned and ran a hand over his face whilst Hermione just looked embarrassed. Seems their little girl had the complete wrong end of the stick.

"Rose," Hermione began, pulling a chair out beside her mother-in-law and taking the confused child's hand. "Father Christmas isn't going to bring the baby, it will come out of Mummy's tummy. And, the baby is, well it's your little brother or sister, it's not going to be a toy sweetheart." She tried to tactfully explain, knowing all eyes were on her.

"Yeah," Ron joined in, supporting his wife. "The baby will be your brother or sister Rosie Posie, but it will also be Mummy and Daddy's baby boy or girl...just like you are our little baby girl."

"Your Daddy has lots of brothers and a sister that he grew up with, and soon you'll have a little brother or sister to grow up with," Molly attempted to explain.

"Just as Victoire 'as 'er sister." Fleur joined in.

"And Al is James' baby brother." Ginny piped up as she finally got to her feet, seemingly over her fit of giggles.

"Oh," Rose looked thoughtful and scratched her head.

"And we'll love you just as much as we do now, even with another baby to love. We'll love you both so much," Hermione promised, kissing the top of her ginger curls.

Ron nodded eagerly. "Lots and lots," he added.

Rose looked up at them both and to her Grandma, slightly suspicious of what they were telling her. Eventually though, the gave a little shrug – a sign she was bored now. "Okay," she nodded and then struggled to get down from her Grandma's lap. "I pay now?" she asked.

"Of course darling." Hermione kissed her forehead as Molly helped her down. "You go have fun."

"James and Al are in the living room with Uncle Harry," Ginny added brightly and Rose skipped off happily to find them.

"It seems she is still confused," Hermione sighed, looking forlornly at Ron. "What are we going to do?"

"She'll get it, my dear." Molly patted her hand as Ron stood behind his wife, rubbing her shoulders.

Ginny shrugged. "Sure she will, though if she thinks she's getting a baby like she's used to – a serene sleeping Lucy or her dolls, she's not going to be so impressed when you present her with a pink squirming bundle that screams, pees, poops and pukes!"

"Yeah, not helping Gin'!" Ron glared at her, catching the look of horror on his wife's face looking up at him. Ron smiled, kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "She'll be all right, love."

"At least she understands a baby is coming," Molly added brightly. "Which is more than poor James ever knew! You two just sprung the squirming bundle on him and wondered why he didn't take it very well. Rose is at least warned that something is changing." Molly stuck up for her youngest son and his wife, giving them a bright smile and a pat on both their shoulders as she got up to check Ginny hadn't made a mess of her dinner!

* * *

Hugo's birth had been rather a whirlwind as he hurried his way into the world, almost like he thought he was missing out on something. The last few hours had been full of panic and trepidation as Ron was forced to deliver his own son on the sofa in their living room, with no one to help him but Hermione herself.

They'd both been terrified, but somehow got one another through it unscathed and now had a perfect, healthy baby boy to show for their effort. Family had turned up far too late to have helped, finding the couple already cooing over their newborn son by the time they got the message and arrived. Thankfully, Rose has blissfully slept through the entire thing.

Later, after Hermione and baby Hugo had been cleaned up, Ron had helped her upstairs into their bed. They were both exhausted after a sleepless night with all the drama, yet thrilled with their newest arrival, though had only managed a nap for a couple of hours, before Hugo woke them fussing. It was only minutes after they'd settled him when they heard Rose stirring in her room. Molly was already half way out of the guest room she had insisted on staying in when Ron opened their bedroom door to check on his daughter. His Mum offered to take over and watch the little girl for her tired parents, but Ron shook his head.

"We want her to meet him," he explained, giving his Mum the huge smile he hadn't been able to wipe off his face once he knew that both his wife and newborn son were healthy and safe.

"I'll go get started on some breakfast then," she nodded. "Bring Rose down when you're ready and I'll make a tray up for Hermione. Poor love must be famished!"

"Will do. Thanks Mum." Ron replied, already creeping into his daughter's room.

Rose sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes with one hand and brushing her wayward curls from her face with the other. So like her mother, he sighed at the sight of her, then frowned when he realised he didn't yet know who Hugo looked most like or took after.

"Hi Daddy!" She smiled at him and stretched her little arms above her head.

"'Morning sweet girl." He sat on the edge of her bed and gave her a tight hug, breathing in the sweet scent of his beautiful daughter. Besides Hermione, she was the light of his life and he had never realised until the moment she was born just how much he would love his little girl, and now, how much he also loved his son. He sighed happily, more than content with his lot and kissed Rose's cheek as he pulled back.

"Scratchy!" She giggled and rubbed his cheek with her hand.

"Ah, yeah, sorry." Rose didn't like stubble – something he had learnt early on. "Been a bit too busy to shave this morning," he muttered, rubbing his own face. "Did you have a good sleep sweetheart?"

She nodded, her curls tumbling forward again and made to climb from the bed eagerly. It amazed him how she'd be asleep one minute and then leap out of bed, wide awake the next – not something he'd ever been known to do. "We p'ay?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, soon. But, Mummy and I want to show you something first. We have a surprise." He whispered, excitedly.

Her eyes lit up. After all, it had only been a week before when he'd told her something very similar and they'd led her downstairs to the Christmas tree laden with presents for her underneath. "Pesents?" she asked, her voice going high pitched as she clapped.

"Nope, better," he grinned and stood from her bed. "Come on," he held his hand out to her. He took her to visit the toilet first, and then led her across the hallway and put his finger to his lips. "Have to be quiet," he told her. She nodded seriously and copied him with her finger on her own lips as the pair of them crept into her parents room.

The room was rather dim and she saw her Mummy in bed, propped up against a pile of pillows with her eyes closed. But in her arms, she carefully cradled their newborn little boy against her chest. "Good Morning my sweetheart," she whispered and gave her daughter a big smile. "We have someone who wants to meet you." she patted the bed beside her.

Rose looked at her dad curiously before climbing carefully onto the bed, wondering what all this was about. The tree last week had been much more exciting! "Mornin' Mummy!" she told her, crawling across the mattress to give her mum a hug as her Dad slid onto the bed with them all.

Hermione kissed her daughter and then lowered the little bundle so she could see, pulling the blankets back carefully. Hugo was currently sleeping again and she didn't want to disturb him. "Rosie, this is your new baby brother. We would like you to meet Hugo." She watched her expression carefully as Ron beamed at them all.

"Baby?" Rose asked, sceptically.

"Yes. Baby Hugo. Your little brother," Ron told her, peering over his wife's shoulder at his family...the family he had helped to create with the only woman he'd ever loved. He felt himself fill with pride and so much love for all of them, knowing in that moment that he would do anything within his power to keep them safe.

"Hugo?" She asked as though amused by the name.

"That's his name. Hugo Arthur Edward Weasley, what Daddy and I decided to name him, just as we decided on your name when you were born. Hugo arrived last night, when you were sleeping."

"Oh," she nodded, peering a little closer at him. And then, with a shaky hand, she reached out to touch him.

"Be very gentle," Hermione told her softly.

Rose stroked the tip of her finger along the back of his hand. The baby jumped slightly and then relaxed, his little mouth parting as he scrunched up his nose. "Oh!" she gasped and then giggled lightly. "He moved!" she looked up at her parents in awe.

"Yes, Rosie." Ron kissed her head. "Just like you've seen Lucy do. Hugo is sleeping right now."

Rose peered at him again, stretching her neck to get closer to him. "I hold?" she asked then.

"Oh, erm..." Hermione paused, biting her bottom lip. Just like a mother bear, she wasn't quite ready to give up her cub just yet. Ron kissed her forehead and brushed her hair back.

"It will be all right love, I'll help her. Rosie, why don't you come sit here?" He patted a space between his legs and shoved a pillow behind her as she crawled into place. Then very carefully, he took Hugo from Hermione's arms and placed him on Rose's lap, helping her support him.

She stared at the baby with wide eyes as he squirmed in her lap, before looking up at her parents with a big grin on her face.

"Camera!" Hermione muttered and summoned it from atop the dressing table. She thought to snap a couple of photos of the children meeting each other for the first time and then the three of them – Ron Rose and Hugo – the three people she loved most in the world, before charming the camera to take some family shots.

"You're going to be a wonderful big sister," she told Rose with tears in her eyes, watching her holding her baby brother, as the camera flashed away. "I think he likes you." She whispered when he sighed contently and curled into her.

"He does?" she asked, excitedly.

"Uh huh. And when he's a bit bigger you can play with him with all your toys. You'll have to show him how to play your games and how to ride with daddy on his broom and so many things you'll be able to teach him sweetheart."

Rose giggled, looking excited at the thought of showing him everything, of being a big sister.

"I reckon he'll really love his big sister Rosie Posie," Ron added, ending the charm on the camera that was beginning to bother him with the flash.

"Yay!" Rose exclaimed and tried to prise her hands from beneath the baby, probably wanting to clap them together. The movement and sudden noise startled the baby as he screwed up his face, raised his legs to his chest and began to cry. A quiet little squeak at first that quickly became louder. He certainly had a good pair of lungs on him – Molly said he took after his Dad there!

"Oh!" Rose pulled back, a look of horror on her face at the noise as she sourced her dad for help.

"It's okay. He probably just needs Mummy a minute," he told her, taking the baby and handing him back to Hermione expertly. She placed him over her shoulder and rubbed his back until he quietened again. "See?" Ron asked Rose.

She nodded, eyeing the baby warily and then turned away, clumsily climbing off the big bed by sliding down backwards. "Daddy...we pay now? Mummy pay wiv baby!" She told him, pulling on his foot. "Or mummy put him 'way and pay wiv us too!" She giggled, already toddling off out the door, the sound of her clapping her hands in glee.

Ron and Hermione looked at one another and groaned. They hadn't really known what to expect when Rose met Hugo, but her nonplussed reaction had left them somewhat exasperated after all the work they'd done in the last few weeks.

"Well," Ron began.

"We tried," Hermione finished as they both chuckled softly. Ron kissed his wife with loving tenderness, telling her to get some rest, and then brushed his lips atop of his son's soft head, before chasing after their daughter before she found more mischief to get into!

* * *

Btw, if, after reading that, you're wanting to read Hugo's actual birth and haven't done so yet, it is covered, as a flashback, in my longer fic, 'Missing Peices' - chapter 11 I believe :)

Remember, reviews make me smile. If you like it, let me know. If you didn't, let me know how I can improve,

xC


End file.
